


Felix' birthday.

by felixfreccles



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Exhausted Felix, Felix' birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfreccles/pseuds/felixfreccles
Summary: In which Felix is tired after a long day at Music Bank and all he really wants to do is sleep, but the others prevent him from doing so.





	Felix' birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> okay quick disclaimer !! i don't know the program of music bank in berlin so idk when exactly they'll be home after performing but they're, like, one of the first ones to perform in this one-shot so they're back in the hotel room around 11 am. just wanted to clear that up lol

Lee Felix was exhausted and jet lagged and was desperately craving his bed at the moment. 

The past two days had been rough for not only him, but the others too. Yesterday they'd left South Korea to fly to Germany, which was across the world and in a completely different timezone; Germany was seven hours behind, to be exact, and he could definitely feel. He had gotten little to no sleep last night, having spent his night tossing and turning in his bed and trying to get comfortable. He'd probably annoyed Lee Minho, the boy he shared room with, a lot with his constant moving around. The older had been able to fall asleep almost instantly, which Felix envied him for. On top of that, the bed wasn't very comfortable and it was unknown to him so that definitely affected his inability to fall asleep too. You'd think that he'd be able to fall asleep in any bed since he'd travelled a lot and slept in tons of beds but it was unfamiliar to him. It wasn't /his/ bed, but just a madras where hundreds of other strangers had slept as well. He didn't like it.

It was his birthday actually. He'd turned eighteen, finally become a legal adult, and it was actually pretty big if you thought about it. There were so many things he could do now; so many things he could try but he hadn't really cared. It had been a day filled with constantly moving around, tiring him out even more, and while he did love and enjoy seeing and meeting Stays, he was kind of relieved that it was over. Now he could finally go back to their hotel room and just slump back against his bed and give into the drowsiness he felt. It was 11 pm, meaning his 18th was over soon and they'd just arrived back at the hotel. The performance at Music Bank was fine, if he ignored the guilty feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach; Stays had come to see them give them their all, they'd expected their dances to be sharp and perfect but his movements had been sloppy and he'd even made a mistake or two, all because he could barely keep his eyes open. He was frustrated with himself, hating that he (according to himself) let those, who support him through everything, down. He almost felt like crying which was even sillier. 

The second him and Minho had entered the room, Felix had fallen back against his bad, finally allowing his big, brown eyes to flutter shut. The madras felt hard and uncomfortable against his back but at that moment, he didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep. He'd let out a heavy breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, every limp and sore muscle of his body finally relaxing. His forehead was still damp with sweat and the front of his dyed locks were matted, he'd changed back into his sweatpants and hoodie from earlier and his makeup had been wiped off, freckles out on full display. The performance had left his body feeling sore, aching with pain, which was weird since that didn't happen ever. His limps felt weak and it was almost like even breathing was becoming a struggle. He was exhausted and guilty and frustrated and weak. He hated it. 

Only seconds after his back had collided with the bed, the other side of his bed dipped down, signaling that someone had just taken place beside him, and soon enough arms slithered their way around his waist and a head was placed against his collarbone. It didn't take a genius to know who it was. Cold, slender fingers rested against the back of Felix' hand which was positioned right on top of his tummy. The tips traced small patterns against his skin soothingly, sending a chill up his spine and a calm feeling over him. Then Minho's familiar voice filled with softness and warmth cut through the silence like a shard of glass, "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

The youngest Lee wanted to answer that he'd almost forgotten completely; that the day had actually been tiring and he felt like death. He wanted to tell the truth and come out with every little, depressing thing he was feeling but he couldn't get himself to do so. He didn't want the older to think that maybe it was his fault to that he could've done something to make it better so instead he just bobbed his head up and down into a light nod, "It was nice." It wasn't nice. The only good thing was that he got to meet some international Stays; that was the highlight of the past 24 hours. 

Minho's fingers stopped in their tracks and he raised his head from his best friend's collarbone, averting his eyes up towards the other's freckled face. His brows were furrowed in concern, almost like he could see right through the boy's lie. Of course, he could. They'd known each other for forever, how could he not? Now Felix felt stupid. The older Lee licked his lips, eyes studying the birthday boy's elegant features carefully as his hand slid up and ended up on his covered chest. He tapped his fingers against the fabric of Felix' hoodie gently, almost as if asking silently if he could open his eyes and look at him, "I'm sorry it was so busy today, Lix. We didn't really get to celebrate you properly."

Felix' stomach sank, a rosa tint creeping up the skin of his neck as his eyes remained shut. He couldn't look Minho in the eyes, he just couldn't. He knew that as soon as his met those concerned, soft ones, he wouldn't be able to hold it in and he'd burst out into tears. He didn't want that; the mere thought made him feel pathetic. He could feel the burning of the older's waiting gaze against his face, boring holes into his skin, and he suddenly felt really uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. The Australian swallowed harshly, fearing his voice would crack, as he murmured faintly, "It's fine, Minho hyung. Stays are more important."

The older dancer sighed heavily, clearly noticing how his member was putting up walls and acting as if everything was fine. He just wanted to help. He didn't want the younger to walk around with something bothering him and just bottling it up inside, since he knew how much that could affect your mental health. It was the worst thing you could do, really. He didn't want to pressure him into doing anything he didn't want to do though, so all he did was reach over and slip his fingers through Felix' and give the now 18-year old's hand a comforting squeeze. He knew how much Felix had been through with his parents not supporting his dreams, being eliminated, struggling with the language and so on. He, himself, could relate to the elimination part since the exact same thing had happened to him and he knew how useless and hopeless it had left him feeling. It took him a while to get through and the feeling is still in the back of his mind, reminding him that he wasn't good enough. Minho spoke up again after a moment of hesitation, sucking in a deep breath, "You look tired."

Felix felt a wave of relief consume his body when his friend didn't ask any further and when he felt a hand intertwine with his, he was quite grateful for having the Korean by his side. He didn't demand to hear exactly why he was feeling like he was, he didn't pressure him into anything, he just held his hand and held smalltalk, simply trying to let the youngest Lee know that he was only worried for his the boy's health and was there to talk if he needed it. It was nice and he appreciated it. His pearly-whites were latched onto his lower lip, gnawing at it harshly, "It's just jet lag, don't worry."

"Felix, it's not ju-" Minho was about to speak up again, his concern getting the best of him, but he was cut off mid-sentence by the door to their room bursting open and slamming against the wall loudly. It sent a loud bang! echoing through the room, causing in a flinch from Felix, and both heads snapped towards the entrance to see who it was. In came Yang Jeongin first, sprinting towards the bed they were on with an excited grin playing on his lips and only a second later, he was jumping through the air before landing right on top of the two Lees. His chest slammed a part of Felix' stomach and some of Minho's back and their folded hands, knocking the air out of all three of them. The oldest groaned dramatically, the collision having come unexpected as his head flopped back down against Felix' collarbone, "Jeongin-ah, what the hell?"

Jeongin didn't seem affected by it though as he curled one arm around each of them and propped his chin against the middle of the Australian's chest, eyes locked on his two members. His cheeky grin hadn't faltered one bit, braces and white teeth on full display, "Sorry, hyung." The maknae shared a room with Bang Chan and Kim Woojin, the two oldest members, so what he was suddenly doing in here was a mystery. 

Felix' eyes had finally opened, blinking repeatedly as he raised his head a little and frowned deeply at the younger. He loved Jeongin, more than anything, but he just really wanted to sleep. Not that he had the heart to say that though. No one did. His droopy eyes met the boy's and he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, wetting it, "What's up, Innie?" He tried his best not to sound to fragile or tired as he spoke but it was hard. He probably sounded stupid and pathetic. 

"It's the last hour of your birthday, hyung," Jeongin stated, as if it was obvious with a mildly amused roll of his eyes. He pushed himself off of his two older members, shifting into a sitting position beside Felix' head instead. His knees were bent and tucked in underneath him, the heels of his feet digging into his butt, as he stared down at the two cuddling boys. He looked cute with his messy hair and excited eyes and braces, it almost made Felix want to reach up and boop his nose and squish his cheeks and give him a warm hug. He was too weak to even do that though. 

Then a moment later, two more came waltzing though the door; Chan and Woojin. Their leader was pushing a metal trolley, the wheels squeaking loudly and ringing in their ears, and on top was several covered plates. Chan had a bright grin on his face, dimples boring holes into his cheeks cutely, as he came to a stop by the end of the bed. His silver hair was curly and tousled, dark, purple bags had found place against the skin under his eyes but he still looked goofier and happier than ever. It was admirable how he could be so up and going, even when he barely got any sleep every night. It almost made Felix feel dumb, since he hadn't gotten sleep in one day and was on the verge of having a breakdown but then again, he didn't really get much sleep every night either. The perks of being a kpop-idol, you could say. Woojin kept walking, even when Chan had stopped, finding a place on the edge of the bed as he rested a hand on the birthday boy's leg comfortingly. 

"We have food," cheered Chan, catching the attention of all the boys in the room. He was jumping up and down excitingly and clapping his pale hands repeatedly, clearly looking forward to eat the food.They had barely eaten all day so it was understandable. Not that Felix was hungry; he'd lost his appetite once the guilt had taken over. It wasn't healthy to barely eat anything, he knew that, but he didn't want to risk throwing it all back up. That'd just be embarrassing and make everything worse so he'd probably just keep lying on his bed and listen to the others.

Then in came Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Changbin, laughing and chattering as they closed the door behind them. Jisung and Hyunjin shared a room, while Changbin and Seungmin shared one. Hyunjin had one hand curled around Jisung's bicep, his head thrown back as giggles emitted from between his lips. Jisung was staring up at him, his lips pulled into a smile as he talked, while Seungmin was tapping away one his phone and Changbin was trying desperately to fix the mop of messy, dark purple hair on top of his head with a frown etched upon his sharp features. All heads were turned towards them, brows quirked and smiles tucking at the lips of the others, but the four boys were oblivious, too caught up in doing their own thing. They looked cute.

As soon as Jisung's eyes spotted the trays of food, his lips formed an 'o' shape and his brows shot up to meet his hairline. He rushed forward, dragging Hyunjin along, and placed his two hands on the trolley. He was gaping down at the food, clearly yearning to fill his stomach after a long day, just like the others. "Woah," he breathed, eyes wandering around from plate to plate, even though they were covered and he couldn't even see the actual food. His eyes shot up towards their leader, "Hyung, this looks amazing."

"You can't even see it, fuckhead," Minho rolled his brown eyes, though the ghost of a smile was adorning his young features. He got up from his position against Felix, leaving the boy feeling cold, but kept his fingers in the birthday boy's. His dark hair hung down, blocking some of his view and clinging to his forehead and even though he looked tired and messy, he still managed to look incredibly attractive. It always managed to leave Felix in awe how he could just look so effortlessly stunning. Minho's thumb was tracing against the other Lee's knuckles carefully, as he spoke up, "Now can we eat?" Once both Chan and Woojin had given confirming nods of their heads, all the lids were pulled off of the plates and delicious, steaming food was revealed beneath. It got several "wow!" and "I'm so excited" from the boys, except the one who remained plastered against the sheets of his bed.

As they dug into the food, the youngest Australian didn't move an inch. While his one hand was intertwined loosely with Minho's, his other arm had found place over his eyes, blocking out the sharp light that filled the room. It gave him a headache. Jeongin had left from beside him, just like his roommate, and had ended up by the trolley as he munched on his food with faint, pleased sounds sounding from him. All eight were up there, though one was too busy studying Felix to even pay attention to the food. Chan had been hungry, yes, but he had also instantly noticed when he'd gotten no reaction from his fellow Australian. He gave a gentle pat to Hyunjin's back, brushing past him and sauntering over towards the sleepy 00 liner. Crouching down by the bed, he placed both his arms on the sheets and propped his chin on top as he blinked at the other. "You should eat, Lix," he spoke in English this time, something they did when it was only the two of them. He knew that the Lee was more comfortable with his native language. Extending a hand, he rested it on the boy's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

Felix peeled his arm off of his eyes, the blinding light coming into view as he craned his neck to look over at his leader. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden light again, as he shook his head lightly and forced a small, assuring smile onto his face, "I'm not really hungry, but thank you." He appreciated the concern, don't get him wrong, and he was glad that he got reminded that someone cared for him but he was longing for sleep and that wasn't really an option with them there. 

Chan stared at him, warm eyes slowly narrowing into suspicious slits at his best friend. Concern was written all over his gentle features, just like with Minho and Felix was starting to get tired of it. They probably pitied him, or something. The Bang male's hand crawled away from his shoulder and ended up in his matted locks, slim fingers running through them as a form of comfort. He pressed his plump, rosa lips into a firm, straight line, "You should really eat, Felix." He was only worried and wanted the best for him and Felix couldn't help but feel a little bad. Maybe he should eat something, just so Chan would stop worrying? He didn't have to eat much, just a little bite of something.

He hesitated for a second, as his eyes bore into those kind ones of Bang Chan, but then ended up sighing heavily in defeat. He rubbed at his eye groggily as he sat up with a small nod of his head and a faint "okay". Chan had smiled, pleased with it since he then knew that the boy wouldn't go to bed with an empty stomach and then gotten up and headed back towards the trolley surrounded by his friends; his family. Felix sat by the end of the trolley, his shoulders pressed against Minho and Jisung's, though it wasn't hard enough for him to be uncomfortable. He stared down at the food for a second, unaware of the confused glance he was receiving from a certain Han. He didn't know what he wanted to eat; none of it looked appetizing at that moment. He didn't have to choose though since a nudge at his side made him peer over at his fellow 00 liner. Jisung had a piece of chicken extended towards him, a single brow quirked as if asking "you want?". His cheeks were puffier than usual, filled with food he hadn't gotten to swallow yet. Felix gnawed at his lower lip, eyes shifting between the food and his squirrel-like eyes briefly before he then just leaned forward and latched his teeth onto the food. He had to eat something and didn't want to say no to someone as cute as Jisung.

Jisung watched as his best friend chewed the food slowly, eyes glazed over in thought, and sudden concern overwhelmed him and his thoughts; it was kind of hard not to notice that the Australian was out of it. The Han boy didn't even think before slinging an arm over his member's shoulders, etching his fingers deep into the back of the birthday boy's tousled locks. He wanted Felix to end his birthday in a good mood and he didn't care what he had to do to make sure that he did. Wiggling his brows, Jisung clicked his tongue, "You're cute, Lix."

It was random but it was a start, right?

Felix, whose eyes had previously been fixated on the floor, blinked, slightly taken aback, as he craned his neck to look over at his best friend. That came out of the blue. He swallowed the chicken, the food sliding down his throat uncomfortably slow and he licked his lips to get any sauce or anything off. The comment was definitely unexpected but it still managed to pull at the corners of his mouth and a breathy chuckle escaped his plump lips, "Thanks, Sungie."

It was a small smile, a faint laugh but Jisung felt pleased. He took what he could get. His smile also just widened, his pearly-whites finally coming into view as he then turned his body and basically just forced Felix to lay down and flopped on top of him. Chests pressed firmly together, the young producer nuzzled his face into the crook of his fellow rapper's neck, suddenly not caring much about the food before them. Their legs were tangled together, Jisung's hands were being squeezed between the younger's (by one day!) back and the madras and he was sure that they'd fall asleep soon and start pricking, while Felix' hands had just traveled up and landed against his friend's back. Felix groaned faintly at the sudden pressure against his chest, squirming and his eyes fluttered shut but it wasn't like he wasn't returning the embrace or trying to slip out of the grip. 

"Happy birthday, Freckles," murmured Jisung, his voice low but sounding loud to Felix since his mouth was right by his ear. The squirrel-like boy then puckered his lips and pressed a wet, chaste smooch against the nape of his fellow 00 liner's neck, the smooching sound ringing throughout the room. The kiss made Felix yelp out of shock, his hand instantly swinging out and landing a smack against Jisung's back. It only made the rapper grin even wider though, feeling accomplished as he shuffled even closer to his best friend, if that was possible. 

A second later, the loud chewing sounds from ahead of them came to a halt all at once, the room becoming quiet, and suddenly seven other boys had thrown themselves across the bed along with them. Minho had gone back to Felix' side, his grip on the younger's hand tightening. Chan had draped his body over Jisung's, chin digging into his fellow producer's shoulder. Jeongin had taken place by Felix' head, fingers pushing through his orange locks, while Hyunjin had gone to Felix' other side and nuzzled his face against the birthday boy's collarbone with closed eyes and a close-lipped, yet soft smile on his face. Changbin had flopped onto the tall boy, his cheek squished against the Hwang's shoulder as he kept his eyes locked on a certain Lee. Seungmin had crawled over behind Jeongin, legs stretching out on each side of the maknae as he pressed his cheek against the Yang's back. Woojin, as the last one, simply cuddled against Minho's back, hand extending towards Felix and resting on his arm, as if he wanted to let him know that they were there (even if that was pretty obvious). Felix had groaned for what felt like the hundredth time and the weight being added onto him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the closeness of his members. He liked having them by his side, their touch warm against his pale skin. Giggles and chuckles had erupted throughout the room from all nine members after a brief moment though, even Felix. 

And as they laid there, wishing him a happy birthday even though the clock had already hit 12 and it wasn't his birthday anymore, he could ignore the guilt and the frustration he felt. He could just enjoy himself and not focus on the droopiness of his eyes and the craving for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that this is kinda the same as sungie's bday one-shot but fricking bare with me, alright? seungmin's is probably gonna be kinda alike too, unless you guys give me some other ideas uwu. i also wrote one for jisung yesterday so go check that out uwu.
> 
> also this fucking sucked and i'm really not pleased with how it turned out but i wanted to make something for his bday too and it's really late so i'm too tired to rewrite it. i hope you can bare with me though !! also this one-shot isn't edited either yet because like i said; it's really late and i'm exhausted. i'll edit it soon though.


End file.
